remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sector Y
Sector Y (セクターＹ) is one of three strange nebulae located in the Lylat System. It was the location of a major battle between Corneria's main battle fleet and Andross' forces during the Lylat Wars and later battles. 'Overview' Sector Y is part of a trio of nebula that appear in the shape of a letter, itself formed in the shape of a giant Y. Though not as severe as those found in Sector X, radiation storms and fluctuating magnetic waves make travel through this sector dangerous, as the ionized space dust causes equipment malfunction or failure in most ships. It is thought by some scientists that the harsh state of Sector Y is the result of a failed Bolse satellite that underwent nuclear meltdown, polluting the sector with the radioactive fallout. ''Astronomical Data :"''A great cloud of space dust has formed in the shape of the letter Y in this Sector. As in Sector X, there is strange radiation and magnetic waves in this area, but the fluctuations are not as severe. Casual travel through the area is still not recommended." :—''Star Fox 64''.com 'History' ''Lylat Wars :"''Sector Y is a mysterious zone haunted by conflicting storms of radiation and magnetic energy. The space dust that ionises the sector tends to cause the equipment of most space craft to malfunction or fail. Sector Y renders most ships helpless, leaving them victims to space pirates and Venom's armies. Usually, pilots wisely steer clear of the eerie vacuum, but those who dare to enter rarely escape. Scientists attribute much of the existence of the Sector Y phenomenon on a failed Bolse satellite prototype that underwent a nuclear meltdown and polluted the zone with its radioactive remains." :—Lylat Datalink; The battleship graveyard, pg 63 During the course of the Lylat Wars, the main Cornerian battle fleet engaged in a desperate melee with Venomian forces at Sector Y. The fleet took heavy losses when Andross' latest invention, large humanoid battle suits, were employed en mass to devastating effect. Highly maneuverable and protected by thick physical shields plus wielding laser pistols, the robot troopers supported by the Dorisby and Grazan capital ships threatened to overwhelm the Cornerian fleet. The timely arrival of the Star Fox Team saved the fleet from certain destruction. Plowing through the enemy fleet, the team confronted the flagship Saruzin, protected by two Shogun Warriors and Shogun itself. Fox McCloud succeeded in destroying the giant robots, breaking the back of the attacking fleet. The Cornerian Army was able to mop up the remaining enemies. ''Aparoid Invasion During the Aparoid Invasion, Pigma Dengar, who was being pursued by the Star Fox team, fled into Sector Y after escaping through Meteo. The team caught up with him and destroyed the Aparoid-infected Pigma. Anglar Blitz The Star Fox team again fought at Sector Y during the final moments of the Anglar invasion in one of the endings. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi traced Wolf O'Donnell, who had stolen the device made by Andross to neutralize the Venom Sea from Titania to Sector Y. However, it was a trap as they were surrounded by Anglar forces and the "Ghost" of Pigma. This delay allowed Star Wolf to sterilize the toxic wasteland of Venom into a mild climated paradise and destroy the Anglars and their Emperor. Gripped with despair by Star Wolf stealing his role of galactic hero and Krystal's loyalty, Fox invites Falco to retire with him to Papetoon to drown his grief. 'In the games' Star Fox/DS In Star Fox and its remake ''Star Fox DS, Sector Y is the fourth stage in the Level 2 path, and can be accessed by either completing Titania, or by going through the first warp in the Black Hole. It is full of ocean creatures despite being in space. If Fox completes certain conditions, a blue whale will appear and will give him power ups right before the boss. ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 2. Sector Y: Combat Zone; Fierce Melee In Star Fox 64 and its 3DS rerelease, Sector Y can only be approached from Corneria after defeating the Attack Carrier. It is impossible to reach this sector without Falco being active, because he was the one to find the Attack Carrier. The objective is to try and rack up 100 hit points so that the route will travel to the Aquas Ocean, if not, the path will go to Katina. Mission Briefing :"''Corneria's main battle fleet has suffered severe losses in Sector Y! A huge space battle has left our flagship crippled-- or perhaps worse. Debriefed survivors have told tales of a new attack squadron of gigantic, humanoid battle suits in the area. Although it may be too late to rescue the Cornerian fleet from disaster, the Star Fox Team must storm the area and knock out these new iron soldiers of Andross! Their shields will deflect anything but a direct laser hit, so aim carefully! These giant robots are, of course, accompanied by the usual screen of highly maneuverable starfighters. Intelligence - '''Shoot down 100 enemies to continue on to Aquas."'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips Medal Score: 150 hits Checkpoint Goal: 65 hits :“''The fighters in this mission will usually attack in formation. Lock on and blast them. There are two places where the course forks. In both cases, take the upper path since you can get a few extra enemies that way. Defeat the final lieutenants as quickly as possible for more bonus hits. It's easy to keep up with them by using the high energy turn (down on the Control Stick plus Down C).” :—Star Fox 64.com '''Star Fox: Assault ''Mission No 5. Asteroid Belt; The Aparoid Menace In the fifth mission in ''Star Fox: Assault's story mode, both the Meteo Asteroid Belt and Sector Y are the last hiding place of Pigma. The objective is to steer clear of the obstacles and destroy the Aparoids in the area. After flying through the asteroids, the Aparoid-Infected abandoned space station is the hiding place of Pigma, where the boss battle takes place on the other side. ''Star Fox Command The Curse of Pigma Fox and Falco follow Wolf to Sector Y, only to find that he has already left. However, waiting for them is Pigma, who now resembled a box due to his encounter with the Aparoids, and had apparently struck a deal with Wolf to stop him while he and the rest of Star Wolf attacked the Anglars. Fox and Falco have no choice but to fight their way through. Though the Anglar forces are gone, Pigma remains and proceeds to attack Star Fox. But his weakness is soon discovered, and Pigma is destroyed once more. However, after Pigma's defeat, Fox receives a broadcast from Star Wolf that not only tells of their victory over the Anglars, but also introduces Krystal as their newest member. Somewhat overcome by Star Wolf's acts, Fox decides he needs to go far away, so he and Falco head of to the distant Papetoon to try and forget... Star Fox Pentalogy Sector Y is the second stage in red path in ''Star Fox Zero, the second stage in red path in Star Fox Command and the second stage in Hard Route in Star Fox 64 3D in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is located near Corneria and Aquas. The boss is the Plasma Hydra in Star Fox Zero, Pigma's clone in Star Fox Command and the Shogun in Star Fox 64 3D. ''Mission 2: Sector Y, Mysterious Gas Nebula; Space-Traveling Ocean Creatures Mission No. 2 Sector Y: Combat Zone; Fierce Melee 'In the Comic' In the [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(Nintendo_Power_comic) ''Star Fox comic adaptation], the bonus blue whale that flies across the sky if Fox does not harm any of the native creatures is depicted as the transdimensional manifestation of a starship. Fox's father was transported to another dimension, where he helped the crew learn the language of Lylat. As he is now a part of their dimension, he cannot cross back and resume his old life. Trivia *Sector Y is only sector to keep its original color (green) from Star Fox 64 in Star Fox Command and Star Fox Zero. However, in Star Fox 64 3D the Y shape is now dark blue and is surrounded by blue and orange gas. In Nintendo World, Sector Y regained its original color. *Cornerian scientists believe that Solar's being in the middle of the three sectors is the reason for its molten state. *Sector Y has perhaps the biggest changes from the original Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS to subsequent games - in it, marine wildlife has somehow adapted to space. Andross took advantage of the phenomenon, mind-controlling the alien species. Fox must carefully aim one shot at the innocent creatures to free them, or they will attack in confusion. These strange animals have not appeared in another Star Fox game until Nintendo World. It could be that they were replaced with actual underwater segments in Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Command. *Depending on the player's actions in the level in Star Fox 64 and 3D, at certain points, Falco or Peppy will remark on Fox's progress at various points. If the player managed to shoot down few enemies by the time the player gets through the first Grazan battleship, Falco will call in and complain that Fox was supposed to shoot down most, if not all of the enemy forces. If the player shot down most if not all the enemies by that time, Peppy will call in and congratulate Fox, telling him to keep up the good work. Likewise, nearing the end of the level (specifically, right after Fox declares "We're gonna break through that fleet") if the player has less than 90 points, Falco will ask dejectedly if that was the best Fox could muster, while if the player has more than 90 points, Peppy will declare that Fox had become a better pilot. Category:Sectors Category:Lylat System Category:Nebulae